Story Time
by Moonprincess92
Summary: When Hermione's daughters and neices ask for the triditional story time, she remembers many memories from the past. Especialy about Ron. :Oneshot RHr SU:


**DISCLAIMER: **Funningly enough, i don't own HP. Sound familar? Yes-yes it does. JKR owns HP not me.

* * *

Story Time.

Blurb …

When Hermione's daughters and nieces asked ask for a story, Hermione is surprised as to how much she actually remembers. Just a cute story about Hermione talking with the girls of the house.

_Flashbacks are in italics. Excpet for at the end-it seemed like it just had to be italasized (Ok, not a word and probably spelt wrong) so i made it like that. So the end part isn't a flashback._

* * *

"Aunt Hermione?" 

Hermione looked up from her book to see her four-year-old niece, Lizzie, sitting next to her on the couch. She looked thoroughly bored and was looking up with bright green, pleading eyes.

"Yes, Little Miss Lizzie?" Hermione said, tickling her side. Lizzie let out a squeal of laughter and squirmed out of reach.

"I'm bored." Well Hermione could have seen that one coming.

"And?" Hermione looked down at the little girl. Her red hair was messy, and freckles on her face reminded Hermione of Lizzie's mum, Ginny Potter.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Hermione thought that was what she wanted. Hermione was known for her constant nagging, no-nonsense attitude and the teller of stories. She had told the Troll Fiasco story who knows how many times, and the Final Battle story was one of the sadder ones.

But even though Harry, Ron, or someone else could have said these stories, for some reason, the children loved it better when she told it. And she had no idea why.

Hermione sighed and closed her book, smiling. Lizzie smiled and cried "Yay!" and jumped up onto Hermione's lap.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Hermione asked. Lizzie was about to answer, when Lizzie's twin, Grace, jumped up onto Hermione's other side.

"Are you telling a story?!" She asked excitedly. Hermione nodded, and Grace piped up suddenly "OI! THALIA, AUNT HERMIONE'S TELLING A STORY!"

Hermione' own daughter, Thalia, 6, came running in, closely followed by her sisters, Georgia at 7, and Felicity, at 10.

"Yes! A story! Can we have the Fluffy one? That's my favourite!" Felicity exclaimed, sitting next to Grace. Georgia argued that it was The Yule Ball that was the best.

"Girls." Hermione said, and they fell silent. "You are all going to have to agree on _one _story-a can't say 3 at once you know."

"You're telling a story?" Lizzie and Grace's sister, Rebecca, 8, asked, walking into the room. She grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor, right in front of Hermione. Georgia joined her, grabbing her own cushion.

"Yep." Hermione said, and Rebecca beamed. "Now which one-"

"Did I hear story?!" Came an excited voice, and Hermione laughed insides and Bill and Fleur's daughter, Anne at 11, came slouching in, tying up her long silvery hair. Her younger sister, Zara at 8-years-old, came running up behind Anne and leapt onto her back unexpectedly, causing Anne to shriek and fall over.

Hermione laughed and motioned for them to join the rest of the girls. Anne muttered "Yes!" and grabbed a cushion from the couch and joined Rebecca and Georgia on the floor, leaning against Rebecca. Zara cried "Yay!" and leapt up onto the couch next to Lizzie.

"Ok, is there anyone else who wants to listen to the story?" Hermione called. No one answered, then realised something-

"Anne, where are the boys?"

"Oh!" Anne said, as though suddenly remembering. "Dad told me to tell you that they were all going down to the lake. _Girls _weren't allowed."

"Well then we'll make this story time _Girls only_, eh?" Hermione told them all and they all agreed enthusiastically.

Hermione loved being with just her daughters and nieces. It made a nice change not being surrounded by boys, like back at Hogwarts.

"So what story should we have?" Thalia asked, and they all started arguing.

"It should be the Fluffy one-"

"No way, we heard that yesterday-we should hear "Won-won and Lav-lav-"

"-nah, that brings up too many bad memories for dad. How about the time mum went down to the lake and-"

"-that one was boring! How about-"

"Ok, enough!" Hermione called, and they all fell silent. "Now, seeing as Lizzie was the first one to ask, she gets to chose. She looked down at the four-year old in her lap, and she yawned.

"Um … I want to hear the story of how you and Uncle Ron got together."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She loved that story.

"Ok, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron bonding it is then." Hermione said and they all laughed. "Now most of you know how the story starts ... does anyone remember-?"

"I know!" piped up Felicity. "It was at Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleurs' wedding!"

"Uh-huh." Hermione said, and Felicity beamed proudly. "Now we were 17, and had been in love for years …"

_Hermione scowled over at where Ron was dancing with one of Fleurs' many cousins. And he seemed to be enjoying it. God, she was right here … waiting … surely she had dropped enough hints by now?_

_Harry came over and sat down next to him. He had a bottle of Butterbeer and was smirking at her._

"_What?" Hermione asked roughly. If he was here to tell her to get a move on, she didn't want to know. _

"_You could just ask him to dance." He said, taking a swig of Butterbeer. "I'm certain he won't say no …"_

"_Yes he will." Hermione answered. Ron had just finished dancing and had kissed the girls hand. Hermione scowled even more and looked at Harry. Immediately she regretted doing so, and he had an immensely smug look on his face._

"_Look, just go and ask him to dance. If he says no, you can jinx me to Voldemort and back." Harry said. Hermione glared at him for a moment, and got up._

"_Good old Hermione." Harry laughed as she stalked off through the crowd of dancing couples as a quicker song struck up. "Knew you couldn't resist."_

_Hermione ignored him and set off to where Ron was sitting on the opposite side of the dance floor. Just as he came into view she stopped, stomach churning. _Ok, let's face it_. Hermione thought_. After that beautiful Veela, there's no way he'd want to dance with me.

Ok, she looked better than normal. Her hair had numerous amounts of sleek-ezy's hair potion on it, and was in a bun at the back of her head. Her dress robes were a navy and refusing to wear heels, Fleur had allowed her to wear pretty blue slip-ons.

_Ok, she didn't look bad. A right sight better than she normally did at least. But she was still no match for the gorgeous vela around her. Surely Ron would-_

"_Hermione?"_

_Hermione jumped to see, who else but Ron standing there, looking nervous._

"_Oh … Ron, you scared me." Hermione told him._

"_Sorry." Ron said, ouching a hand to her shoulder, and Hermione felt her heart flutter. "It's just … well … um-"  
"Oh god!" Hermione said, and pulled Ron in front of her, crouching down so as to hide her from view. She had just seen _him _coming-Victor Krum. He had asked her to dance Merlin knows how many times, and didn't want to have to dance again._

"_What?" Ron asked, clearly confused._

"_It's Krum, quick-Ron, we're dancing!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him into a quick step before Krum could ask her again._

_Ok, so it wasn't the plan she had in mind … but she was dancing with him, and quite frankly, she was enjoying herself. The song ended and Hermione heard a slower song come on. _

_Freaking that she'd have to slow dance with Ron, she turned to go when she felt Ron grab her hand. Holding it and putting the other around her waist, Hermione felt no choice. She put her other hand on his shoulder, and they half waltzed, half twirled around a bit. _

"_I didn't know you could dance." Hermione told him._

"_I don't." Ron admitted. "I'm copying what you're doing."_

_Hermione noticed that he was indeed, following her every move. Hermione laughed and they fell in a comfortable silence._

_After a while, Ron spoke again._

"_Um, Hermione?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Os it all right if I tell you something? Actually, can I just show you instead? It'll be easier …" He looked really nervous, and Hermione noticed his ears going red._

"_Sure … but Ron, wha-"_

_She didn't have time to finish, as Ron had stopped dancing, place both hands on her shoulders and kissed her._

_Just like that._

_It took several moments for Hermione to realise what was happening, and then another several moments to realise that he hadn't even said "I love you" or anything-he thought he could just kiss her?!_

"_What in the name_ _of Merlin, do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked at him, causing several people to look over, confused. Others interested._

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry Hermione! I'll never ever do that again-" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"_I don't believe you Ron! It took you _six years _to figure out that we were made for each other?!" Hermione yelled in his face. Hermione didn't have her wand with her right now, but she did have a shoe-so she whacked him over the head with it._

"_OW! Hermione, wha-wait a minute, what did you sa-"_

"_You heard me! How come it took you 6 years to kiss me like that?! How come it took you _six years _to do _anything_?!" Hermione screamed. She saw Harry laughing in the background, but ignored him. She whacked him around the head again, and chased him off through the crowd, all the way around the garden._

_When she had gotten tired at running, she stood panting next to a bush with bright blue flowers on it. Ron poked his head out from behind a tree, as if checking the cost was clear. When he saw her, he walked forward cautiously. He picked one of the flowers from the bush, and looking away determinedly, ears and neck a bright red, held it out to her._

_Hermione almost felt tears in her eyes, as she took it. She smiled shyly at him and he mumbled "I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok. At least you've come round eventually." Hermione said. Ron looked up and grinned._

_And he kissed her._

_Just like that._

"And that's how Uncle Ron and I got together." Hermione concluded. Looking at her audience, she saw many of them "Awww!" ing and Zara was pretending to throw up over Rebecca. Hermione sniggered, as Grace piped up:

"That was soooooo cute!" and flung her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione laughed and saw Lizzie yawn again.

"Tired?" Hermione asked.

"N-n-n-no!" She said, stifling another yawn. "Another story, please?"

A course of "Pleeeeeease?" came and Hermione gave in saying "Ok, ok."

"Yes! My turn, I get to pick now!" Georgia piped up. She seemed on the verge of exploding.

"Ok Georgie … which one is it you want to hear?"

"I want to hear … when Lizzie and Grace were born!"

"Ewwwww!" Anne said, looking disgusted. "Do you _know _what happens when someone's born? They-"

"Ok!" Hermione said loudly, before Anne could blunder on about the facts of life. "Don't worry, we'll skip that part." Anne looked relieved. "Now _this _story all started when we were having a big family dinner at the Burrow …"

_Hermione laughed at the sight of the garden-so many people, and so many red-heads! She could see Mrs Weasley attempting to put down table cloths when 2-year-old Thalia had the other ending and was pulling hard. _

_Hermione saw Ginny, talking to Angelina Johnson, now Weasley, Fred's wife, on the garden bench, occasionally talking to her stomach. It was rather round by now, as she was due any day. _

_Taking pity on Mrs Weasley's battle with the tablecloths, Hermione went to go help when a small figure hurtled to her side and hugged her leg, almost causing Hermione to topple over._

"_Aunt Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiioneeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zara coursed. Her cousin, 4-year-old Ben came singing "I'm going to have a bro-ther! I'm going to have a bro-ther!"_

"_Remember, it might be a girl!" Hermione called. _

"_Yeah yeah …" Ben said back. Hermione laughed to herself and went to help Mrs Weasley with the tablecloths._

_40 minutes later, the Weasley family (plus relatives) were all seated around 3 picnic tables, all eating Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking. It was when Anne and Felicity got into an argument, the trouble started._

"_No! I want the potatoes!" Anne was yelling in the middle of the tables._

"_I got them first!" Felicity yelled back, grabbing the pot off Anne. Anne continued to grabbed the pot back off her, while Bill, who was next to them, tried to call order._

"_Anne! Fliss! Top it right no-"_

_He stopped as mashed potatoes flew at him and covered his face. The pot the two girls had been fighting over had flowed out of their grip and landed right on Felicity's older brother, Liam's plate, showering nearly everyone with potatoes._

"_That's it, you two are going down!" Liam shouted, and threw a piece of chicken at Anne, who ducked and the chicken hit Ron squarely in the back of the head._

"_Ron, no-" Hermione began, but it was no use. Everyone had started throwing food everywhere. Hermione began to duck when a mince pie it her arm and it splattered everywhere. Hermione turned to see Harry laughing at her, and Hermione threw a handful of pageti, which hit him full in the face._

_Hermione was jut sniggering to herself, when there came a shriek from the opposite end of the table. Ginny had just had a pitcher of water dumped on her, and she was shrieking "Water! Water!"_

"_Or goodness sake, Ginny, yes it's water!" George yelled at her._

"_No-water! As in water in my chair! The baby's coming!"_

_Well obviously, there was an absolute uproar at this. Still covered in food, everyone panicked, as Harry apperated her to St. Mungos. Everyone else started pushing and shoving towards the house, to floo to the waiting room._

"_Er-may I h-help you?" The startled welcome witch asked, looking quite alarmed at all the red-heads covered in food._

"_Yes." Hermione spoke up. "Could you tell us-?"_

"_I'M GONA HAVE A BRO-THER! WHERE'S MUMMY?!" Ben had yelled, and that got the children started up, all yelling and pushing each other._

"_Could you tell us where Mrs Ginny Potter is?" Hermione added hastily over the shouting, "She's having a baby."_

"_Oh … er, she's in …" She consulted a check in list. "Ward 8, 3__rd__ floor."_

"_Thank you!" Charlie told the witch, and began to beckon the kids all to the elevator._

_Remembering that everyone was still covered in food._

_Once they had reached the room, Anne had run in straight away. Hermione heard her scream and Hermione realised she had walked in on the baby being born._

_Hoping she wasn't scared for life, Fleur had run in for her. A healer followed, looking taken aback at the amount of people._

"_Um … I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions?" He asked. _

"_Sure." Mr Weasley answered, coming forward._

"_Well, firstly … could you tell us why you're all covered in food?" _

"_We had a food fight!" Piped up Liam's brother, Kyle. "It was awesome!"_

"_Yeah … family dinner. Chaos as usual." Mr Weasley answered hastily._

"_Oh … right, we were wondering." The healer said. "Well, Mrs Potter is fine. Turns out its twins. The second's being born right now."_

"_You mean I'm not getting a brother?" Ben asked, looking extremely put out._

"'_fraid not." The healer told him kindly. He conjured up about 20 liquorish wands, and gave one to all the children to quiet them down, as they were creating quite a fuss._

"_Can I go see her?" Ron asked, holding his and Hermione's baby son, Matthew. Not even waiting for a reply, he barged in. Hermione heard a yell and a thump, and Angelina looked in and consulted that Ron had walked into the healer delivering the baby, causing him to fall and hit his head on the bedside cabinet, knocking him out. Putting Matthew on the bed, he bent down to revive him, but accidentally banged his head on Harry's outstretched arm, causing him to yell out in pain._

"'_oo is deelivering zee baby?" Fleur asked._

_Hermione and the others walked in to see a very surprised Matthew, looking down at the crying baby on his lap._

"Matthew, meet Grace." Ginny panted, holding Lizzie in her arms.

Hermione laughed herself, remembering Matthews's surprised look. Anne was looking disgusted.

"You know that _did _scar me for life." She said grumpily.

"I think it was sweet." Georgia said. Hermione smiled, realising that Lizzie was nodding off in her lap. It was getting late-it had gotten dark a while ago, and Hermione could hear the bangs and loud voices that were obviously the boys coming home.

"Another!" Thalia cried and everyone agreed.

"Look, it's getting late, and I'm pretty sure that you're all tried …"

"No!" Rebecca complained, while everyone groaned. "Please … just a couple more?"

"Oh … all right." Hermione sighed. She hated it when Rebecca gave the sad face. She couldn't resist anything when she put on that facial expression. "Which one, Becca?"

"Um …" Rebecca seemed to cast round for an idea. "Oh I know-when Uncle Ron asked you to marry you …"

_Hermione was fuming. Why on earth did Ron have to make things so difficult?! He was acting like a child-they were 23 for heavens sake! Surely he could be mature enough, so as to compromise?_

_No. All he had to do was _tell her _that he was taking the day off work. But no. He had to avoid the paperwork, so he could do-_

"_Er … nothing."_

_The wonderful quote itself. "Nothing". Bloody men. They had to be so infuriating._

_Hermione noticed the hammock at the back of the Burrow garden. It was getting dark, and if she lay back, she could watch the sunset over the fields behind the Weasley property. Hopefully it'd make her calm down, and not be so mad and stupid, tactless, annoying, immature Ron …_

_She had been lying there for almost half an hour. It was quite peaceful, actually, without all the yelling from the Weasley's inside. After a while, a dim shadow fell over her, and she looked behind her to see Ron standing there._

"_I'm you're here to start another row, then you've got another thing coming." Hermione told him bitterly, and turned back to the ruby red sunset. _

_Ron walked round and joined her on the hammock. Hermione ignored him._

"_I'm not here to start another argument." He said. Again, Hermione ignored him. If only she wand her wand … he'd be custard before he could say "Quidditch"._

_Ron sighed. Hermione could tell he was getting impatient, so Hermione kept ignoring him. Ron looked at her, but Hermione deliberately looked away._

"_Fine." He saw, folding his arms, and staring determinately ahead. "Silent treatment, eh? Well I can do that too."_

_He fell silent, and Hermione had to restrain herself from snorting. He was so immature, it was rather funny._

_He kept at it for about 15 minutes. After a while, he seemed to get bored of waiting and burst out,_

"_Just talk to me, won't you?!"_

"_Knew it." Hermione snorted._

"_Knew what?" Ron asked, sounding hurt._

"_I knew you couldn't stay silent for long. Your mouths so big, it can never stay shut."_

"_I'll have you know when I was 8, me and Ginny had a silent competition and I won!" Ron said hotly. Hermione turned to face him with a "Yeah, right." Look._

"_Sure and how long did you last?"_

"_Um … half an hour. Ginny's talkative!" Ron added, and Hermione snorted and turned away again._

"_Look, there's no need to be mad at me, I had that day off without telling you for a good reason!" Ron said loudly. Hermione could tell he was about to snap._

"_Oh yeah? And what was your "Reason", pray tell?" _

"_I … had something to do."_

""_You had something to do"?!" Hermione scoffed. "That's the most pathetic excuse that I've ever heard! And that's including the stuff Luna's said."_

"_So you're saying that I'm more pathetic than Luna?" Ron shouted at her face. Hermione wished she could back away, but it's rather hard when you're on a hammock, about a foot from the ground._

_"Yes-oh no wait, that's an insult to Luna." Hermione said. Hermione knew she had won, and gave him a smug look._

_Ron looked vivid. He huffed and folded his arms again. _

"_I can't believe I was going to ask you to marry me." He muttered angrily._

"_You-what?"_

_Ron suddenly looked horrified at what he had said._

"_Nothing!" He said, slightly panicking, so that he waved his arms, and fell backwards off the hammock. Hermione looked over, to find herself fall out on top of him._

"_I repeat-you _what_?" _

_She looked determinedly at him, but he looked away, ears turning red._

"_I told you, nothing!" He said. "It was … just an idea. Forget I said anything." He turned to walk away, picking himself off the ground. _

"_Oh no you don't!" hermione cried, grabbing onto his leg, as she was still on the ground. Ron yelped and was flung to the ground. "You tell me what you were going to ask me _right now_!"_

_She put a lot of emphasis on the last two words that she saw Ron cower. _

"_It's nothing!" he yelled. "It's was a stupid idea, and you wouldn't want to anyway! The way you acted today, I wouldn't be surprise if you hated me!"_

"_You idiot!" Hermione yelled back. They were both standing now, and yelling in each others faces. "You said you were going to ask me to marry you! Do you think I'd be with you, if I hated you?!"_

"_Well seeing as you want to get married so much, then you propose-here!" Ron yelled, throwing a small box at her. It hit her head and bounced off, rolling onto the ground, flicking open as it did so. _

_Rubbing her head and grumbling, Hermione gasped with shocked when she saw the ring-it was beautiful. It was nothing fancy-just one diamond set in the middle of a golden ring. But in Hermione's eyes it was perfect._

_She picked it up and held it out to Ron. _

"_This is perfect." She said. Ron's ears went red. _

"_Um … you think so?" He asked._

"_Yes …" Hermione held out the ring a bit more forceful and Ron took it. "So are you going to do it properly now?"_

_Ron smiled slightly. He placed the ring on his wand and held it out to her, surprising Hermione. _

"_Marry me?" He asked. _

"_Um … what are you doing?" Hermione asked, eyeing the wand, encase he was planning on hexing her._

"_Proposing?" Ron suddenly looked crestfallen. "Oh-I get it. You don-"_

"_No, I do want to marry you, Ron." Hermione said, and Ron beamed. "It's just-why did you put the ring on your wand like that?"_

"_Isn't that how everyone proposes?" He asked, as though it were obvious. "It's traditional-that's how dad proposed to mum, how Bill asked Fleur."_

"_I guess it's a wizard custom." Hermione said, accepting the ring, and Ron put it on her finger. "Because I've never heard of it before."_

"_Well, get used to it, because your going to be married to one soon." Ron said, he kissed her in the dying sunset._

_It was perfect._

"You really didn't know what he was doing?" Zara asked.

"In the muggle world, a man usually gets down on bended knee, and then asks." Hermione told them, and all the girls went "Ohhhhhh."

"Yeah, you surprised there on that one, Hermione." Suddenly came Ron's voice. She turned to see him enter the lounge, and he kissed her. All of the girls went "Ewwwwwww!" and Hermione laughed.

"Boys are sooooo gross." Thalia said, while everyone agreed with her.

"How was the lake?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was ok, Liam nearly broke his arm jumping off the pier, but that was the highlight." Ron said, grinning. He looked round at the girls and smiled. "Story time, eh? May we join you?"

"Sorry Daddy, but its girls only." Felicity piped up, while many voices coursed "Yeah!"

"Sorry Ron, they're right-no boys allowed." Hermione told him, smirking slightly.

"Fine …" Ron said, and walked off, looking mischievous. She'd have to watch out for that later.

Hermione noticed Anne yawn, and many others starting to nod off into bobo-land. Gosh, she hadn't heard that saying in a while. Last time she heard it, she must have been … 8? 9?

That's when Hermione was surprised as to how much she remembered before she found out she was a witch. When she was 6, her and her parents would take her for a walk in the park. When she was 10, they would give her pieces of celery as a snack …

Looking around at the girls, she noticed them almost asleep. Zara looked up at her bleary eyed and asked "One more?"

"No." Hermione said firmly. 'You're all really tired, and we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow-you all need an early night-"

"Please, one more, Aunt Hermione?" Grace asked. Hermione was surprised-she thought the twins were asleep. "Just one? Then we'll go to bed."

Looking around at the pleading faces, Hermione sighed-she was getting quite tired herself, and her throat was getting sore from talking.

"Ok … one more. Then bed."

They all cried "Yay!" sleepily, and Georgia leaned against Rebecca, who yawned again and sat with her back against Georgia's. Anne was lying over Rebecca's legs, looking up-side-down at Hermione, while Zara laid her head on Anne's stomach. She asked if she could choose the next story.

"Right, Zara, which one?"

"Your first broomstick ride."

"_Ron, are you sure this is safe?" 13-year-old Hermione asked. Harry was rather tired and had gone to bed early. She and Ron had gotten bored, so Ron had suggested that they go broom-riding. Only Hermione had never ridden a broom before._

"_Positive!" Ron told her, holding out the old shooting star. "I've ridden heaps of times-there's nothing to it."_

"_Er … well, you see Ron-"_

"_Look, if you don't try it now, then you never will." Ron said, hoping on. "It's not that scary, we won't go high."_

_Hermione eyed the broom nervously. She had never been good with heights, not since when she was 7, her uncle had supposed to be holding her in a tree, but accidentally let go and she fell out. Now she was afraid to go higher than about 30 metres._

"_A-are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and held out his hand._

"_I won't let you fall. If you do, I'm coming too." He said. Heaving a sigh, Hermione took his hand and clambered onto the broom behind him._

"_Er, Ron-where exactly do I-" Hermione was going to asked "Where exactly should I hold on?" but had broken off in a shriek and grabbed him round the waist as Ron kicked off from the ground. _

"_Relax; we've hardily gotten off the ground yet!" Ron said, laughing slightly. Hermione noticed his ears going slightly red, feeling slightly confused as they only did that when he was embarrassed or under pressure._

_Just as Ron flew over the garden fence and began to fly over the fields behind the Weasley property towards the woods a little further on, Hermione realised the position she was in and nearly let go-it hit her she was _holding Ron around the waist. _And … well, quite frankly, she didn't exactly know why her stomach felt all woozy, but she knew it couldn't be good._

_The sun was setting, casting a red glow across the tree tops of the woods. Ron's hair looked redder than usual and Hermione realised that she'd been staring. Shaking her head, she glanced at the ground and almost had a panic attack-they were more than 50 feet high!_

_She gave a little shriek, startling Ron and the broom dropped a little, as they flew through the tops of the trees, red flowing down here and there. _

"_Merlin Hermione, what is it?" He asked._

"_We're so high!" She squeaked. "And we're going so _fast_!" _

"_Fast?" Ron repeated in dis-belief. "Hermione, compared to a Quidditch game, butterflies would be passing us."_

_He landed in the closest tree, and Hermione clambered onto one of the topmost branches. She gripped the branch securely, trying not to look at the ground, while Ron climbed up next to her._

_From where they sat, they had a clear view of the Burrow, and the sun setting to the left of it over the hills of Ottery St. They talked for a while-almost half an hour. Hermione was surprised that he was so easy to talk to. Ok, so she could talk to Harry too, but she had never really had friends before, let alone friends who were boys. She figured they'd be Quidditch 24/7, but Ron wasn't. He was interested in Hermione's life as a muggle before Hogwarts, and Hermione was interested in his._

_The sun had set before she had realised that she was freezing. She shivered slightly, and Ron looked at her, slightly concerned._

"_Cold?" He asked. "Want to go back now?"_

"_Uh-huh." Hermione said, teeth beginning to chatter._

_Ron reached for the broom he had wedged between to branches, but he fumbled for it and the broom went flying to the ground. Ron swore loudly and Hermione whacked his arm._

"_Don't swear! You're as bad as Fred and George!" She scolded. But then she realised their situation, and thought it best not to argue. "Well what are we going to do now?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?" Ron said loudly. He gave an annoyed yell and flung himself back onto the tree branch, causing the branch to go up and down and Hermione nearly fell off._

"_Look … maybe there's someway we could get the others to see us?" Hermione suggested. "There's no way I can climb down."_

"_Me either." Ron muttered, glancing down at the leaves and seeds on the ground. "But it's dark-how will they see us?"_

_Hermione cast around for ideas, but nothing came to her. Her eyes landed on Ron's shirt-it was bright orange, with two flying canons on it._

"_Your shirt." She mumbled. She remembered something she had learnt about surviving in the bush-to be found; you had to show bright colours in hope that someone would spot it. If the twins were playing Quidditch, they might spot his shirt. But they were too down low from here; they'd have to wave it above them._

"_Give me your shirt!" Hermione said suddenly, making a snap decision. _

"_What?!" Ron said, flinging his hands subconsciously around his torso._

"_Ron now's _not _the time to be self conscious!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Give me your shirt, and we can wave it around until someone spots it-they'd see it from here, but we're too down low, and those branches wouldn't support you."_

"_But-"_

"_Ron!"_

"_Fine, fine … you _are _bossy, you know that, right?" Ron grumbled, pulling of his shirt. Hermione grabbed it, and held it out at arms length. Only after she began waving it a bit as if in a breeze, did she really realise the situation-Ron was standing there on a branch in a tree next to her, topless._

_Wondering why this was such a big deal, she focused her attention on the shirt-waving, and sure enough, a moment later they heard a distant shout._

_A few minutes later, Fred and George had arrived on their brooms._

"_Saw it from the bedroom window." Fred was saying, and Ron put his shirt back on and Hermione clambered onto the back of George's broom. "We were going to see if it was possible to jump onto your broom in mid-air when we saw it."_

"_And is it possible?" Ron asked as they sped off into the night, Hermione shrieking slightly at the speed. _

"_Er … I'd try it with cushioning spells all around first." Fred told him. A few minutes later, they were landing in the Burrow back garden. _

"_Thank Merlin you two are safe! I thought it was going to have a heart attack!" Mrs Weasley fussed worse than ever when they had reached the kitchen._

"_Yeah, next time we go flying, we'll tell you!" Ron laughed, and he hugged hermione. Hermione didn't mind-but what she did was Fred and George laughing and making kissing faces behind his back._

Hermione had been looking out the window throughout this entire re-telling. She could see the woods from here, though it was pitch black by now. She yawned and turned back to see all of the girls asleep. Lizzie was in her lap, head resting against her twins, who was lying against Hermione's left side. Felicity was next to Grace, head back against the couch and snoring slightly.

On Hermione's right was Thalia. She was sleeping peacefully, leaning against Hermione. On the floor, Georgia had her head on her cushion, lying on her stomach, snoring loudly. Rebecca had her head on her back, while Anne lay down next to her. Zara lay across both of them on her back.

Smiling slightly, Hermione felt too tired to wake them up and send them up bed. Instead she closed her eyes …

* * *

_About half an hour later, Ron went into the lounge to send Hermione and the girls to bed. It was almost 9 and Lizzie and Grace would be knackered in the morning, not to mention grumpy. _

_Bursting into the room, however, he found them all asleep, each breathing deeply, or in Felicity and Thalia's case, snoring. _

"_Hey Ron, are you going to-" Ron shushed Harry and placed a blanket over Hermione and the ones on the couch. _

"_Ssshhh!" Ron said. "They're sleeping."_

"_Awww, how cute." Harry said. "Let's wake them up-"_

"_No!" Ron told him, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Leave them. They'll be right in the morning. Looks like story time wiped them out."_

"_You know I'm willing to bet that we could tell much better stories than her." Harry said thoughtfully. Ron shared a look then they both smiled. _

"_So am I my friend, so am I."_

The End.

* * *

A/N: I am quite proud of myself with this story, so i don't care if you all hate it, because i love it. Mwahahahaha. But it would be nice if you guys all liked it too ... with reviews telling me so ... wink wink ... 

But yeah. I like the story, i reakon the title couldn't be more sucky-er. If you can think of a better title, tell me, and i'll change it and put your name in the disclaimer for thinking of it. : D

Oh and also, for the last story, i couldn't think of a time in which Ron and Hermione could have gone flying without Harry, so pretend that at some point in summer before third year, they were all at the Burrow and had gone flying. I know that in the book that they were at the leaky cauldron and Hermione wasn't with them at the Burrow, but pretend she was, yeah?

Cool. Hope you liked-

Luv Moon.


End file.
